


A Day in the Life Of

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Night Stands, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin should get pissed more often.





	

6:30 AM - When Merlin woke up, rolling over to bat away the alarm clock and trying to dig back under the duvet, he didn’t know that he'd find and lose and find again the love of his life in 24 hours. All he knew was that the clock was relentless, that his boss wouldn't appreciate him being late on his first day, and that much as he wanted to sleep, he had to get up.

7:47 AM - The coffee didn't help. Yes, it wasn't his fault that he tripped over his own feet. Well, maybe it was but he wasn't about to admit it to the knot of people watching him stumble his way into an apology. But the man sputtering under Merlin's Americano didn't need to know that. Even Merlin's ineffectual serviette-rubbing of the well-fitted Armani suit, trying and failing to get out the stain, didn't help. In fact, it seemed to make things worse. And the sad part was that the chest he was pawing – cleaning - pawing seemed just right, hard and soft and fit, perfect for a little exploring, if Merlin could just ignore the screaming invective coming out of the pillock's mouth. He did offer to pay for the dry-cleaning, although where he'd find the money was a problem. But the tosser just stomped out. Unfortunately, heartbreakingly, the bloke's arse was just as fit as the rest of him.

8:15 AM – His boss wasn’t happy. How was Merlin to know that the posh twat he'd poured coffee on was his son.

8:17 AM – Well, Merlin didn't want the job anyway.

12:32 PM – His friends were really lovely but he wanted to wallow so he turned off his phone, ignoring the 127 messages – and counting - and pulled the covers over his head. Maybe he should have done that when he'd woken up. Maybe then he'd still have a job.

1:48 PM – The pounding on the door was even harder to ignore than the text messages and the increasingly annoying phone. Gwen hugging him felt good, though, but Lance's puppy eyes just made things worse, especially when Merlin couldn't say no to the ridiculous idea of clubbing as a way to forget. As if watching those two being all lovey-dovey while surrounded by loud music and alcohol and vomit was ever fun.  Although getting thoroughly pissed was sounding better and better by the second.

10:34 PM – Merlin was having fun. He was also legless, as shit-faced as he'd ever been. The music was louder than he remembered but he didn't care. Flailing limbs and wiggling arses and another drink sounded wonderful, no matter the thought of alcohol poisoning and barfing into the bin outside. Although dancing was making him a bit dizzy. But there was a warm body behind him, pretty insistent, too, with handzy hands and a cock nudging him, also insistent and firm, so firm. The bloke knew how to kiss, how to bite down just hard enough to be painful, hard enough to send a jolt of lust straight through Merlin. Blondie looked familiar, but Merlin didn't care. He wanted to fuck, to be fucked, and being kissed within an inch of his life while the bloke's hands were so very busy with Merlin's cock, made Merlin's eyes roll back in his head in fucking ecstasy. It was just what he needed. Best thing that happened to him all day, all year if truth be told.

2:24 AM – Okay, so he hadn't paid enough attention to the man pounding into him. He didn't even know his name and one-offs weren't usually his thing. He could count on one hand, actually one finger, how many times he'd done it in his short, empty-of-boyfriends life and that included tonight. But it felt so bloody good. Blondie - Merlin should really find out his name in the morning - was hitting Merlin's prostate with every thrust of his hips. The pleasure was crawling up his spine, down to his toes, and he thought he could actually die from want. But what a way to go.  Whoever he was had ruined Merlin forever, he was that good. Fucking hell, as Merlin's brain exploded for the third time that night, he'd even be Blondie's sex slave if that's what it took.

5:35 AM – Unbelievably, Merlin woke out of his sex-hazed exhaustion to realise what he'd seen the god/arse before. Armani suit and Americanos. As if his life wasn't screwed up enough.

5:35:03 AM – "What the fuck are you doing here?"  That wasn't what his cock was telling him but bloody hell, he had to show some dignity in the face of his utter humiliation.

5:35:06 AM –  The gorgeous heartless bastard just looked at him, smug, sexy and smug with those eyes of his and that mouth that Merlin still wanted to fuck or rather re-fuck.  "If you don't know, then I’m not as good as I think I am." God, even the sound of his voice was making Merlin's cock twitch and he didn't really think it was possible after three rounds. Or was it four? "We can argue. My second most favourite thing where you are concerned - you're very good at it, or I can make you beg. Your choice."

5:35:18 AM – "I don't beg, I just… umph." Merlin knew he'd never get tired of those kisses. His brain was muzzy, his cock showing definite interest, and he just wanted to drag the git down and fuck him senseless - again. "How do you know I like to… oh, god… argue?"

5:35:26 AM -  "Merlin, you've been arguing all night. You are very amusing when you're inebriated. And you give fucking fantastic head." Blondie was nipping at Merlin's ear, licking along the line of his throat and oh god, Merlin's body, traitor though it was, was reacting. Positively. "You up for another round?"

5:35:45 AM - "I don't… oh, there, oh… even… know your… name. Oh, god, please." Sex slave, then. This bastard could drag pleasure out of a stone. Thrusting his fingers into Merlin, and sore as he was, Merlin pushed down hard, making the git's fingers push deeper inside and curl them just so, playing with Merlin's too-sensitive arse. "Yes, there, there." Not wanting to but unable to do more than pant out his ecstasy. It would have been embarrassing if it wasn't so amazing.

5:35:56 AM - "Wanted you. The moment I saw you." Another sharp bite on Merlin's neck, there would be a bruise in the morning, well, another one. But Merlin wasn't paying attention. He was too busy flying on pleasure.  "Your mouth made for sex." Gods, Merlin didn’t think he could take much more. "All bitten, red and wet as you tried to apologise. And I wanted it wrapped around my cock, so much. Still do." White bliss crawling up his brain and down into his groin, spreading until he felt like he'd fly apart from the want of it all. "Name's Arthur." And that was enough. He poured himself out and out and out until there was nothing left but endless ecstasy and exhaustion.

6:26 AM – Arthur was snoring a bit but Merlin didn't care. His brain was telling him to throw the posh git out, that it would never work, an Armani suit and an unemployed IT guy. Hell, Merlin didn't even own a suit, he'd borrowed one from Lance for his interview. The way Arthur made him feel, though, he could get used to it. More than the sex, although that was brilliant, but he'd been generous, too, making sure he'd made Merlin feel everything before he thought of his own pleasure. It wouldn't work. But maybe, just maybe, they could try.

6:29 AM – Arthur woke up and gave Merlin a tentative smile. "We alright?" His blonde hair was standing up in spots, mashed down in others. There was a crease on one side of Arthur's face where he'd slept wrong, and there was a definite, not exactly pleasant smell of old alcohol and dried sex and morning breath. But Merlin was lost. A man with kind eyes and that smile and although he didn't really know Arthur at all, Merlin wanted to make it work, whatever it was.

6:30 AM – "Yeah." And he leaned in, gave Arthur a gentle, welcome-home kiss, and smiled back. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This is not where I thought it would go but there you are. 
> 
> Thanks to my ever-wonderful camelittle for betaing it for me. Her Brit insults are bloody fantastic. She's a star! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
